I Wish It Would Rain
by CrazyDisasterForKicks
Summary: "You don't have to worry, Jackie." Harry teased. "I'm not leaving you anytime soon. I promise." No Smut, rating for language. One-shot. Unrequited Love. OOC. Character Death.


**Disclaimer: **I do not own Harry Potter or the movie Four Brothers**  
Word Count**: 3,240  
**Warnings**: OOC, Unrequited Slash, Character Death, Language.

**Title: ** I wish it would rain.  
S**ummary:** "You don't have to worry, Jackie." Harry teased. "I'm not leaving you anytime soon. I promise."

"_Not likely. That's Bobby Mercer. Heavyweight champion fuck-up of the family. And that's a well defended title. Would've made his daddy proud, if he'd ever had one. I used to know him a little. Played hockey with the boy. Got thrown outta 60 odd games before the league had finally had enough of him. They called him the Michigan Mauler."_

"_Who are the kid and the other one?"_

"_Well, that's Jack, the youngest. First class fuck up, third class rock star. And the one beside him is Harrison, everyone called him Harry. He's—well, there's no denying he's a Mercer and he's probably worse than Bobby sometimes but family is everything to him."_

"_Looks like one MIA. I thought you said there were five?"_

"_Angel. Pretty-boy, ex- hustler, soldier. I guess he's a no show today."_

"It's gonna be okay." Harry whispered; rubbing a circle on Jack's back. "You'll be fine…" He bit his lips as he tried to comfort Jack. Losing the only mother figure either of them had ever had was rather tough on both of them. They were due in Detroit by tomorrow afternoon and Jack had broken down into the bathroom at the airport. Harry silently snorted. Bobby would've been kicking Jack's ass right now for not sucking it up and acting like a _man._

"You always say it's going to be okay." Jack cleared his throat and glanced up at him through red-rimmed, blue eyes. "But this time nothing is ever going to be the same! Ma' is _dead_, so she ain't ever coming back." Wiping his eyes on the back of his hand he stood up from where he was crouching. He shook off Harry's hand and went to the sink, splashing some water on his face.

Sighing, Harry cocked his head to the side and moved towards Jack. "I _know_ that, Jack, but you gotta remember. You still have me, Bobby, Angel, and"—Harry grimaced—"Jeremiah." He shrugged as Jack glared at him through the mirror and winced as the loud speakers blared in the small bathroom. "Come on, Jack. Our flight is boarding right now and we need to get on or else we'll miss our flight and Ma's funeral."

**Sunshine, blue sky, please go away, ****  
****My girl has found another, and gone away****  
****With her went my future, my life is filled with gloom,****  
****So day after day, I stay locked up in my room**

Harry shrugged off Bobby's arm and sent him a pointed look at Jack. Bobby nodded and threw his arm around Jack's shoulder, ruffling his hair lightly.

"How you doing?" Jack shrugged his shoulders and cocked his head to the side, keeping quiet.

"As well as can be," Harry answered, rolling his eyes at Jack. "He's just being a bitch lately, you know, the usual." Bobby chuckled lightly, before flashing them both grins and motioned for them to follow him. They were going to be late to the funeral if they didn't get a move on.

-0-

"You think he'll be okay?" Bobby whispered to Harry, eyes pointedly lingering on Jack. They were allowed to be over-protective and worried for him, Evelyn had only had a few years with Jack. Not nearly as long as Harry or Bobby had been in her care.

"He'll get over it." Harry said, confidently. "He's already starting to heal…" Glancing around Harry noticed the lack of a brother. "Where's Angel?"

"No idea, the bastard said he would be flying in but I haven't seen him." Bobby shut up as Jack stood up to do his eulogy. Harry looked away as he saw a few tears in Bobby's eyes; nobody appreciated being seen as weak. In their family, tears were usually a weakness. "We should probably head to Jeremiahs after this."

"Hmm," Harry replied. He had never been much of a complainer but even Bobby knew that Jeremiah wasn't his favorite brother, and never had been. "Whatever. How about I go home and check out the house. I'm sure Ma wouldn't have changed anything but I really don't wanna go meet Jerry's 'perfect family'."

"Fine. We'll be back later tonight. I still need to talk to Cracker Jack about something."

Harry let out a short laugh, "You know he hates that nickname. Why do you have to antagonize him?"

Bobby paused before smirking, "its fun to see him all riled up."

-0-

Harry shuddered as he finished the last block to the house. He really regretted not jacking Bobby's car right about now. It was cold as hell! He shivered and rubbed his hands together as he fumbled with his keys. He would try to blame the shaking on the fact it was cold outside but even he couldn't deny being on the verge of crying. His mom was dead. The woman who had taken him in from off the streets where the Dursley's had abandoned him.

She was the one who turned his life around.

Dropping the duffle bag he carried at the beginning of the stairs he looked around the place with a bit of awe. Nothing had changed, not in the slightest. This also meant that he was bunking with Jack still. Somehow, even though he was older than Jeremiah yet younger than Bobby that still meant he was the only one that had to share a bedroom. Jack had clung to him and Bobby at first, never going near Angel or Jeremiah. Harry just figured it had something to do with the unmentionable past.

**Cause so badly****  
****I wanna go outside (such a lovely day)****  
****Everyone knows that a man ain't supposed to cry****  
****But listen, I got to cry, cuz crying, ooooooooh,****  
****Is the pain, oh yeah.**

He wiped his tears away as he heard a racket outside the house. He sighed, getting up and getting ready to see all his brothers at once again. When Angel had shown up on the porch an hour ago he refused to let him in, a bit of revenge for missing the funeral. However, Harry knew Bobby would be chewing him out later.

Glancing around the room one last time he sniffed. It wasn't the same without his mom here but his brothers would be up here soon enough. And Detroit was going to be in for a large shock, the Mercer brothers were back together.

"HARRY!" Bobby shouted from downstairs, pulling a wry grin from Harry. "Get your little white ass down here and apologize for keeping Angel freezing his ass off!"

Pounding down the stairs Harry could only shrug as Angel glared half- heartedly. "You got what you deserved." He opened his arms as Jack came and leaned into his side. "Everything's the same, by the way. Ma hasn't changed anything. Me and Jack are still bunking together and all the other rooms look like we were just here yesterday."

Angel nodded and casually walked upstairs, ignoring the light punch Harry sent towards his shoulder blade. "Fine, be like that, Angel!" Harry called up after him. Jeremiah shrugged and headed up the stairs, a small bag clutched in his hands, not even saying hi to Harry. "Wow," Harry muttered, shaking his head. "Who knew a fight five years ago could end up with that much resentment?"

Bobby slapped him on the back of his head lightly, "You called his Fiancée a slut. Said she wasn't pregnant with his own kid. I'd say that earned a bit of resentment." Jack laughed lightly and hid his face in Harry's shoulder, smothering a grin.

"Man, that's not fair! I was suspicious. You can't blame me for that!" Bobby flipped him off and winked as he headed upstairs.

"I'll take Ma's room!" He called to everyone in the house. Random "Okay's" answered him.

**Yeah you know people, this hurt I feel inside,****  
****Words, they, could never explain,****  
****I wish it would rain (oh how i wish that it would rain)****  
****Oh let it rain, rain, rain, rain (oh how i wish that it would rain)****  
****Ooooooh baby**

Harry flopped down onto his bed and ignored the light sounds of Bobby sobbing from her room. Jack on the other hand was casually playing a little bit on his guitar. "Jack," Harry called over to him.

"What?" His voice was rough and his eyes filled with unshed tears.

"Wanna come over here?" Harry grinned as Jack's eyes lit up and he swung his legs over the side of his bed and made his way towards Harry. It reminded him of old times when Jack used to cuddle with him after another nightmare. Taking comfort in the fact that there was somebody else with him.

Jack snuggled into his side and picked up his guitar again, lightly singing alone. Harry wrapped an arm around him and drifted off to sleep, ignoring the racket Bobby was sure to cause when he saw them in this position again.

-0-

He groaned as he groggily woke up to laughter. "La Vida Loca?" He rubbed his emerald green eyes and frowned as Bobby made fun of Angel again. Breaking into the conversation he brought everyone's attention to him, "You're going to see her?"

Angel threw his hands up in the air, "NO! I'm NOT!"

Harry nodded and acted like he believed him even as Bobby started laughing and Angel fled out the front door. Bobby left soon after Jeremiah with only a pointed look towards his and Jack's position. Harry sighed and placed a small kiss on Jack's forehead as he drifted off to sleep.

**Day in day out, my tear stained face****  
****Pressed against my****window pane****  
****I search the skies, well, desperately for rain****  
****Cause rain drops will hide my teardrops and no one will ever know****  
****That I'm crying (crying) crying (crying)****  
****When I go outside**

The days passed by in a blur till it was Thanksgiving time and they weren't any closer to figuring out who had killed Ma as they were the first day they had been here. Flipping the bread over he began to knead it, getting it ready for the oven. Why was it always him and Jack who were delegated to cooking for the family?

Humming, Harry sighed as he heard Bobby start in on Jack being gay. "Hey, Jack." Bobby called out, getting up to see where Jack was putting out the table utensils. "Is dinner almost ready?"

"Almost," Jack replied.

"Hm, so, you out of the closet yet?"

"Don't you think it's time for a new joke?"

Harry rolled his eyes and turned them out till he heard one last remark. "That sounded pretty gay. If you ain't gay then how come you got that big, thick, meat tenderizer in your tongue?" Harry sighed and walked out into the dining room, shaking his head in Bobby's direction. He passed Jack on the way in and gave his shoulder a small squeeze.

"Bobby, why do you insist on being such an ass hole?" He smacked the towel to the back of Bobby's head and turned back around to the kitchen, planning on comforting Jack. Bobby grabbed his arm though and pulled him out of the room.

-0-

"Harry," Bobby started, "You need to loosen up. Haven't you been getting laid recently?"

"Our mother just died and I'm supposed to be worrying about getting laid?"

"Well, since you have Jackie around…" Bobby trailed off and laughed a little before seeing the horrified look on Harry's face.

"What are you talking about?" His heart sped up and Harry briefly closed his eyes. Hoping Bobby wouldn't say what he thought he was going to say.

"Harry." Bobby paused, cocking his head to one side. "You mean to tell me you still haven't told Jack about your little crush on him?"

Swallowing thickly Harry shook his head. "We're just brothers. I won't take advantage of him and I won't lose my friendship to him."

Bobby snorted, "You aren't taking advantage of him! You know he's been in-fucking-love with you since he Ma found him on the streets. She was trying to get you and him both to see it till the day she died and you fucking know it. Why do you think I give him such a hard time about the gay jokes? He has to admit it sometime and now is as good as ever."

Harry flinched and shrank back a little. "He doesn't feel that way about me." His voice wasn't higher than a whisper and Bobby's eyes softened just a little bit.

"Yeah, yeah he does."

-0-

Fuck, Harry thought as he ran for his life. Why the fuck did he always allow Bobby to fucking put him in these situations? Why was he running for his life because of some fucking in-town shooter? This wasn't even funny! Why was he always the one who had to be fucking bait?

"_You're the fastest and the prettiest_." Bobby's voice mocked him. A loud bang made him jump and turn around swiftly. Looks like his brothers had finally gotten here. A shot went off directly to his right and he jumped to his left. Guns were officially his least favorite weapon; he really, really preferred knives. He hissed as another bullet grazed his left arm.

He rolled to the side and took cover between an alley way and the dark side of a building. He breathed a sigh of relief as he heard the sound of squealing tires, loud shouts, and cursing. Hopefully they would take care of the shooters and then come and find him. He coughed harshly before groaning. He had to make a sound?

Dimly he could feel the coldness of the snow chilling his skin and sinking deeper into his bones. Jacks face appeared above him as he fainted—he would deny it later though.

**To the world outside my tears I refuse to explain,****  
****I wish it would rain (oh how I wish that it would rain)****  
****Rain, rain, rain (oh how I wish that it would rain)****  
****ooooh baby**

A mouth pressed against his in a kiss and Harry sighed, opening his mouth, inviting the other in. Lips and tongues tangled together, neither soft nor harsh. He groaned, arching up into the body above his. "Harry," a voice called his name.

He frowned, breaking the kiss and bit his lip as the darkness receded showing all four of his brothers' faces above his, looking worried. He sighed, that was the first "kiss" he had been given in years, and it was all a fucking dream. He was more of the get some and ditch them type of sex partner. He didn't kiss and he didn't show affection.

"What the hell are you guys doing?" He rasped.

"You fucking passed out because of a few bullet grazes and then you have the audacity to not fucking wake up!" Bobby sniped, giving him a glass of water. Harry wondered briefly where it had come from before downing it without care.

"Yeah, let's ignore the fact that it was less than five degrees out and I was in jeans and a sweatshirt only." He glared at Bobby and curled into his pillow a bit more, trying to savor some of the heat.

Jack laughed a little, "We told you to get something heavier on." Harry ignored the strain in his voice and how his eyes seemed a little more red this morning than they did yesterday. Ignorance was bliss.

Shrugging, Angel got up from where he was crouched and saluted Harry mockingly. "I'll be downstairs. Next time you faint a warning would be nice. Bobby and Jack were about to freak out if you didn't wake up by the end of the night."

Jeremiah followed him, not saying anything. "Bastard," Harry muttered, watching as he casually strolled out of the room. The silence that descended after that was thick with tension. Only breaking once Jack crawled in beside the bed with him and Bobby left, closing the door silently.

"I was worried," Jack confessed in a whisper. "You were really pale and you had blood dripping down your arm. I don't know what I would do if I lost another family member so soon." He buried his face into Harry's chest and sighed as the usual scent of trees and something pure _Harry_ washed over him.

"You don't have to worry, Jackie." Harry teased. "I'm not leaving you anytime soon. I promise." He placed a kiss on the top of dirty blonde hair and closed his eyes as a wave of pain washed over him. He wished he could place a kiss on those rose colored lips instead.

Jack groaned inaudibly and cuddled closer to the warm body, quickly following into a restless slumber. There was a feeling in his stomach. Something bad was going to happen, and it was going to happen soon.

-0-

That had been a lie. If only he had known a few days ago that he would be lying in the snow, bleeding to death. Maybe he wouldn't have told Jack that he wasn't leaving.

Harry screamed once more as another bullet pierced his skin. He had to be a fucking martyr, running outside and throwing himself in front of Jack, covering him as he got back inside. His legs were screaming with pain and he could barely turn himself over, looking at the cloudy blue sky as everything seemed to fade in and out.

Vaguely he could hear Bobby and Jack and Angel screaming his name, even Sophia's voice in the distance. He tried to take a deep breath and instead blood filled his lungs.

"Ha- Harry!" He could hear the anguish in Jacks voice, the place where the words got stuck in his throat. He groaned as more blood bubbled out of his throat and the shouting grew louder, a few more bullets pierced his leg and he tried to crawl to the lamppost.

"Jack!" He yelled. "Bobby!" Bobby's name was more of a plea then Jacks was supposed to be reassuring. He didn't want the youngest Mercer to see him bleed out to death. And Bobby just needed to get Jack out of there alive and safe. Angel, he knew, could take care of himself and he could have sworn he saw Jerry leaving through the back.

Everything would be okay…

His body shook when the shooting stopped and people were running over to him. His brothers, he recognized. Jack, like always, was crying the hardest, begging him not to leave, reminding him of the promise he had made just a few days ago.

Harry tried to smile and he met Bobby's eyes before blood came pouring out of his mouth and he noticed how the pain was dull now, almost non- existent. He moved his head slightly and met Jack's eyes.

"Love- Love you too, Cracker Jack."

"_Love- Love you too, cracker Jack."_

"_Love- Love you too, cracker Jack."_

Let it rain  
I need rain to disguise the tears in my eyes  
Yeah, You know I'm a man, I ain't got no pride,  
Til it rains, I'm gonna stay inside,  
Let it rain, Let it rain  
Oh yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah...  
Oh how I wish that it would rain...

A/N: Hey, so yeah, I'm stuck on my other story and I really wanted a Harry/Four Brothers crossover. So I decided to write one seeing as there are only two others in the Archive. Semi- slash. But not really. Please, please review!


End file.
